Darth Infallible
Darth Infallible (born Unmei no Jaaku) is an extremely powerful and dangerous Sith Sorcerer. Known for his golden and black armor, relentless and lethal attacks, his cold, monotonous and yet maniacal voice, 5-Star Diplomacy, and mastery of the Dark Side, Infallible is referred to by many as the Ultimate Sith of his time. Infallible leads the 5 person Task Force/Guild, the Xiliens, and together, they are an unstoppable force, and arguably the best in the Empire. As much an Inquisitor as he is a Warrior, Infallible draws traits from both classes, forming a deadly combination of ruthless brute force and calculating darkness. Infallible uses his mastery of the lightsaber and applies it against his enemies like a katana, slicing them to bits in wide yet tight strikes. He can spot weaknesses in anything's body or armor and exploit them to the fullest. He was taught for years by the best instructors in the Empire to expect all attacks and immediately react, or finish his foes before than can even act. What sets Infallible apart from other Sith is his outright harsh and cruel nature. Other Sith will stall, mock, or put off killing their target by giving a dramatic monologue, manically laughing, or just vaguely hovering their lightsabers over a doomed enemy, giving them a chance to, say, jump, and slice them in half. Simply put, Infallible is a no-nonsense Sith. He has no time for giving his victim's chances, pinning them down, running around in the shadows, or looking like an idiot. If he wants you dead, you are dead. "Your brightness shines like a star... but I am a hungry black hole more than anything else." "This isn't a world of spies anymore. Not even of heroes. This is the age of miracles - and there is nothing more terrifying than a miracle." "The Empire deserves a better class of Sith... and I'm gonna give it to them." His voice is imagined as similar to that of Dr. Arnim Zola. Basic Information Species: '''Sith Pureblood (crimson red skin, perfect specimen) '''Homeworld/Parents: '''None, created by pure Dark Side Energy by the Universe '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, apex prime Height: '''6'3 '''Weight: 160 Ibs Alignment: Neutral Evil Stats Strength: 8/10 Willpower: Max Agility: 7/10 Dark Side Affiliation: Max Force Sensitivity: Max Ingenuity: 9.5/10 Weapon Skill: 9/10 Force Skill: Max Xiliens Commissioned by the Empire, the Xiliens are an Elite Task Force-esque team that usually operates by themselves and occasionally unite to decimate bigger threats. Each of their abilities almost directly work towards helping their team mates, making them unstoppable together. The members are as follows: *'Darth Infallible' - Sorcerer, Commander *'Darth Astraeus' - Assassin, Support *'Cipher Tint' - Sniper, Strategist, Pilot *'Agent 2742' - Operative, Stealth Specialist *'Lumpa '- Powertech, Tank *'D4Q1 - '''Beheaded Protocol Droid, Secondary Strategist *'R5X3 - Astromech, Technical Assistant Weapons and Armament *'''Model 560 Limited Elite Class Curved Hilt Lightsaber - Infallible's main, custom built weapon. Notably yellow with a black core and known to short out other lightsabers when in contact. *'High Tech HUD Mask' - Allow for heat signature and electrical signature vision, cooling/venting system, and suit micromanagement. *'Robes' - Built by the same manufacturer, equipped with everything a Sith could ever need (all concealed.) Also equipped with several razor-like claws and spikes for impaling enemies. *'Concealed Lightweight Armor - '''Hidden under his robes, this state of the art armor is extremely light but effective, hooked up with his shield generator, HUD Mask, and cooling system. Also installed is a small yet extremely effective life-support machine, linked with his Force Energy and ingeniously utilized for healing and regeneration. *'Wrist PDA''' - Expert hacking and slicing device, all contained on his arm. *'Gravity Boots' - Allow for extreme running, climbing, and an anti-gravity option. *'Shield Generator' - Protects from most blaster bolts, lightsaber strikes, and even Force attacks. *'Several extremely powerful Ancient Sith Trinkets' Force Abilities *'Every conventional Sith Inquisitor and Warrior powers mastered' *'Golden Lightning -' Infallible's signature attack; acts power based in that it disintegrates any life below a specific level of power and more slowly kills the more powerful. Also drains life force from those effected and has incendiary/explosive affect on the environment. *'Golden Force Storm - '''A slightly varied version of Force Storm that completely drains the nearby caster's enemies of their energy, then allows Infallible to absorb it. *'Life Drain -''' Steals life force from enemies and uses it to heal others or himself. *'Force Drain - '''Temporarily drains or severs the target's connection to the Force. *'Mind Control - 'Infallible can completely control any beasts or the weak to moderately minded. *'Shatterpoint - 'Locates the victim's weak spot, penetrates it with the Force, and exploits to completely destroy the target. *'Light Draining - 'Locates the closest Light Source and drains it to empower him. *'Electrical Draining - 'Same as above, but with electrical signals. Extremely devastating against Droids and starships. Also compatible with fire and explosions. *'Force Mutilate - 'An original attack. Infallibe uses the Force to inflict massive wounds on the target from a distance. *'Polar Manipulation - 'Infallible can instantaneously drain the warmth of an area and freeze it to polar temperature. Somewhat passive as the area's temperature around him will always be significantly decreased. Infallible himself cannot freeze to death, but the same cannot be said for his enemies. *'Mind Probe - 'Allows for mind reading of most lifeforms. *'Battle Vision - 'An obscure Force power that when activated allows for expert tactical view; where the enemy will strike, when they will strike, when to strike, enemy weaknesses/strengths, and more. *'Elite Tutaminis - 'Absorbing blaster bolts, lightning, and lightsaber strikes with his hand. Can be channeled into Force Lightning or outright drained. *'Lightning Rod - '''If a Sith or highly trained Jedi is ever to attack Infallible with Force Lightning, he can shield it from harming him with Tutaminis and, like a lightning rod, force the enemy to continuously stream their lightning current until they are completely drained and drop dead from exertion. Also compatible with other offensive Force attacks. Base of Operations In a dark temple surrounded by harsh environment and even harsher darkness lies the home of Infallible. What is inside is only known by him and the Xiliens. More to be added very soon... Category:SWTOR Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Characters